


Game and You

by ProjetoAniverse, VampireWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aniverse, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Sleeping Together, Vacation, Vacation with boyfriend, they play just dance, video games - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Passar as férias com Kenma foi a melhor decisão que Shouyou tomou, podia aproveitar para descobrir novos jogos que nunca conheceria e, claro, era uma oportunidade perfeita para passar mais tempo com o namorado.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Game and You

— Kenma, por favoor. — Foi o que o meio loiro ouviu antes de sentir um par de braços circundar sua cintura e as pernas ficarem ao seu redor na cama, puxando-o para um abraço onde ele estava no meio. — É um jogo.

— Não, Shouyou, eu vou ter que me mexer muito. — Sua resposta foi curta, e nem desviou os olhos do PSP que tinha em mãos. Não admitiu, mas gostou do carinho e de estar naquela posição com o aluno de Karasuno.

— Mas você prometeu que ia jogar alguma coisa comigo…

— Sim, e o combinado foi que a gente não se _mexesse_ muito.

— Mas não deixa de ser um jogo! — Bufou, fazendo bico e soltando ar pela boca, sendo sentido no início das costas do outro.

Kozume suspirou. Como não previra que o mais novo fosse querer brincar de Just Dance? Era, lógico, um jogo com o objetivo de requebrar o corpo. Não que ele não gostasse, mas, se ele era o levantador, foi porque o convenceram de ser uma posição que não se mexia muito, e, com certeza, o objetivo de jogar Just Dance era se mexer muito.

Desde que as férias começaram, o estudante de Nekoma chamou o de Karasuno para passar uns dias consigo em Tóquio e aproveitar que o outro não conhecia muitas coisas da cidade para apresentar a ele. Também era um jeito de ficarem perto, já que começaram um relacionamento depois das Nacionais.

Agora estavam no quarto de Kenma, sentados na cama, enquanto Hinata implorava para dançarem — coisa que o mais velho não queria, mas acabou cedendo porque sabia que não conseguiria negar nada a ele. O sorriso que recebeu de volta compensava todo o esforço físico que faria para jogar.

Infelizmente, teve que se separar dele para poder procurar pelo jogo e preparar o console. Sentiu falta do contato, mas sabia que daqui a pouco teria isso de volta. Assim que estava tudo pronto, avisou o convidado para que pudessem iniciar sua sessão de tortura.

Ver o alaranjado empolgado enquanto errava todos os passos da dança foi a felicidade do dia de Kozume. Mesmo não sendo o seu jogo favorito — odiava, na verdade —, acabou se divertindo bastante vendo o quão desajeitado o namorado era.

— Shouyou, você é horrível na sua coordenação motora, só serve pra vôlei — brincou, apesar de saber que era verdade.

— Kenma! Não diga isso, ela é perfeita, você verá que é verdad- — A música terminou, mostrando as pontuações e o vídeo. O meio loiro estava certo pelo que ele viu no vídeo e, claro, pela vitória dele. — Droga, Kenma, você é bom até nisso?!

O mais alto riu, não acreditando que essa seria a frase que ouviria depois de ganhar de lavada do outro.

— Sou bom em outras coisas também, quer saber quais? — _Eu não acredito, Kozume Kenma, você acabou de usar a cantada que ouviu o Kuroo contar pro time enquanto ria que nem uma hiena da resposta do Lev. Que falta de classe._ — Shouyou, é brinc–

— Tipo o quê? Eu também sou bom em outras coisas, como vôlei! — Empolgado, o alaranjado começou a listar no que achava que tinha talento.

Kozume riu, impressionado que ele era idêntico ao russo. Como tinha se apaixonado por um idiota.

— Shouyou, outras coisas. Posso te mostrar até, se quiser. — Tentou deixar sua voz em um tom de desinteresse, pois sabia que era assim que se chamava a atenção dele.

— OOOH, KENMA! Me mostra, me mostra! — Os olhos castanhos brilharam de expectativa e as mãos ficaram fechadas em cima das bochechas, expressando toda a empolgação dele.

— Tudo bem, então, Shouyou. — Lentamente, o meio loiro se colocou na frente do outro, afastando os braços dele do peito para que pudesse soltar a cabeça.

Confuso, Hinata abaixou os braços, deixando-os ao lado do corpo para facilitar o acesso para o namorado, apesar de não entender o que estava acontecendo. Sentiu as mãos dele encostarem em seu rosto e os polegares fazerem um carinho em sua bochecha. Ficou um pouco apreensivo, sentindo o rosto esquentar enquanto via-o se aproximar devagar.

Kozume sorriu quando fitou seu rosto. Observá-lo corar, entrar em desespero e logo em seguida fechar os olhos em expectativa era algo que deslumbrava-o. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça para que pudesse beijá-lo, encostando seus lábios nos dele sem pressa, curtindo o momento. Uma das mãos seguiu para a nuca do outro e começou a fazer um carinho leve nos fios de cabelo, brincando com eles.

O alaranjado logo retribuiu, passando os braços na cintura do mais alto e puxando-o para que seus corpos se encostassem. Entreabriu a boca para dar acesso ao outro aprofundar o beijo, sendo rapidamente correspondido. Suas línguas brincavam uma com a outra, quando não estavam explorando o terreno desconhecido que se tornaria o mais desbravado pelo viciado em jogos — e nunca se cansaria de continuar a conhecer.

Não demorou muito para terminarem o ósculo e se separarem o mínimo para poder se olharem, sorrindo um para o outro. Shouyou foi andando para trás conforme puxava o namorado e, assim que sentiu a cama, jogou-se nela, trazendo-o consigo. Riu do susto do felino, que abraçou-o pelo pescoço.

— Shouyou, não faça isso — pediu enquanto tentava acalmar as rápidas batidas do seu coração. Não sabia por qual motivo, se era o beijo ou o susto. — Assim você me mata.

— Mas agora nós temos mais espaço! — Gesticulou com as mãos para apontar para cama. — E mais conforto também.

Sorrindo travesso, o alaranjado agarrou-o para continuar beijando-o mais e mais, se aprofundando no abismo que era Kozume Kenma.

Perderam a noção do tempo que se passou enquanto eles estavam ali, trocando caricias, beijos, cafunés e carinho, só sabiam dizer que estavam felizes de estarem na companhia do outro.

Quando viram o horário, resolveram aprontar-se para dormir. Claro que com protestos de ambas as partes, pois não queriam se separar. Todavia não tardou muito para que já estivessem deitado em suas respectivas camas, dando boa noite um para o outro.

Também não demorou para que Hinata desistisse de dormir sozinho e se infiltrasse na cama alheia. Não ouviu nenhuma reclamação, só sentiu-se ser coberto pelo edredom e puxado para um abraço. Se aconchegou nos braços de Kozume, sorrindo e depositando um beijo nos lábios do amado.

— Boa noite, Kenma.

— Boa noite, Shouyou.

Ajeitaram-se no conforto do calor que emanavam, cedendo para o sono enquanto dormiam de frente para o outro, com um sorriso nos lábios.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos à _soursweet pela betagem, muito obrigada ♥ (Spirit)  
> A verdade foi que descobri que podia escrever pelo evento de rarepairs e fiz isso em algumas horas, eu acho?  
> Espero que tenham gostado~


End file.
